1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data structure for retrieving or managing desired content data. Concretely, the invention relates to a data structure and a retrieving technology capable of reliably preventing falsification of a record such as attribute information of content data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a content distribution storage system of this kind, each node device uses content catalog information in which attribute information of content data is stated. Each node device retrieves desired content data and can obtain it from another node device or a content management server. The attribute information includes content name, publication start timing, publication end timing, search keyword for content data, and the like. The content catalog information is generated by a content management server and distributed to each node device. In the case where new content data is added or use of content data is finished in a content distribution storage system, the content catalog information is updated by the content management server and distributed to each of node devices.